Terri Lokison
by Anodyne the Animal
Summary: Terri and her sister, Dawn, were adopted by the infamous Tony Stark. No one will tell Terri what is going on or who this Loki dude is. Her parents are dead. Or are they?
1. Prologue

**Wazzap guys?! Okay, this fanfic will go like this: Terri's Diary, Real time, Terri's Diary, Real time… and so on, so forth. The stars are what Terri says or hears in the background. And here is the useless disclaimer: How could I own the Avengers? They were created before I was even BORN! And time travel is scientifically impossible!**

_February3, 2013_

Dear diary, *ugh, I'm getting too old for this*

Dawn is certainly the clumsiest girl in the entire world *Aieeeeee! _Crash!_ Oops, sorry!* and that was her smashing into dad's suit and severing its arm by slipping on a banana peel, crashing into a table, ramming it into the suit. I'm Terri, her twin sister. We're polar opposites. She likes purple, I like green. She is dumb, I am not. She is clumsy, I most certainly am not. We were adopted by the infamous Tony Stark a little over three years ago and I have become something of a total genius by hanging around him. No, I don't have my own suit. I don't want one. Why? You should see dad after his missions.

Pepper Potts is our "Mom", since she's married to dad. She's the one that chose us out of 50 other applicants. Dawn likes her better than dad and I like dad better than her. She's way too serious and generous for my taste. Dawn doesn't like dad too much for being so sarcastic and cocky. Same reason I like him. Our real parents died in a cave in at S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters. Mom chose us for that very reason, saying something about it being "all Loki's fault." I had no idea who that is, but I decided to let it be… for about fifteen seconds. Loki turned out being a mentally challenged god from the place that dad's coworker Thor is from.

I refuse to call him "Uncle Thor", to me it just sounds stupid. Thor's really, really hard to understand and I think he doesn't understand me. Bruce is the reason I know so much about gamma rays and all that science stuff due to the fact that he is a total nerd. Steve is my least favorite because he seems to hate me… maybe because I'm like dad. Clint also doesn't enjoy my company, when I asked him why he denied it and walked away grumbling something that sounded like "god damned Loki." By far, Natasha is my favorite out of all of dad's coworkers. She taught me how to handle guns and how to patch up my own wounds. Dad doesn't really approve of guns being used by a thirteen year old, but Natasha convinced him it was fine.

Mom and dad have a biological son as well, his name is Alex. We have a very strained relationship and an unspoken agreement: "You don't bother me and won't bother you." Basically I hate everyone except dad and Natasha. No one will let me meet this "Loki" dude. I wonder why that is? Maybe I'd like him and apparently that's the end of the world. But why would I want to see the cause of my parent's demise?

I guess that's just me.

-Terri Trish Stark

**Stay tuned! This is Anodyne the Animal, signing off with an *Aieeeeee! **_**Crash!***_


	2. Heeere's Loki!

**Shame on all who read and refused to review! Even a "good job" or "yay" would have been nice! And here is the useless disclaimer: How could I own the Avengers? They were created before I was even BORN! And time travel is scientifically impossible!**

"Whacha doin, Terri?" Dawn asked, coming into my room without knocking, her long blonde hair swishing around her shoulders.

"Why the hell would you care?" I snapped, slamming my diary closed, and turning to glare at the dumb walrus before me.

"Cause I'm your sister. Can I read your diary?" She asked, giving me big blue puppy dog eyes.

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again: NO! My answer isn't changing!" I yelled, furious.

"Is it a boy? Ooh, it must be Natasha and Steve's son, James!" She exclaimed, partially right.

I have liked James for quite a while now, but Torunn does too, so I don't care. I sorta don't like getting in anyone's way. I sorta I like him, but I sorta don't… I do… but… UGH, I'm so CONFUSED! I felt my face getting hot, no doubt turning bright red as well.

"Ooh, it is, isn't it!? Terri has a crush! Terri has a crush!" She cried in a sing- songy voice and began to prance around my room like a retarded horse, still singing her annoying song.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"GET OUT!" I screamed.

She shut her mouth, grinned, shrugged, and walked out, still grinning. Then JARVIS came on.

"Miss Stark, Mr. Stark would like you to keep it down, for he is trying to fix the Iron Man Armor you broke." He said, his metallic British accent filling my green and gold room.

Typical. Dawn pins the blame and dad believes her ugly, dumb face. At first I tried to prove myself innocent, but that got me nowhere, since for whatever reason, dad didn't believe me, hissing that retarded god's name over and over. "Loki, Loki, Loki." That guy ruined my ENTIRE life! They don't trust me, I'll just go with the flow.

"OK JARVIS. Everything is all _my_ fault. Not _Dawn's_, but _mine._" I hissed through clenched teeth.

I walked out of my room and plopped down on the leather couch in the living room. A single tear managed to slip out of my eyes and slide down my face. I may make my life seem awesome in my diary but everyone, even Dad, hates me. It's like… _like Dawn and I aren't even related_. Maybe that was the case. Maybe I was switched at birth or something. That would've been a relief.

A crackling sound echoed around the tower and someone yelled, "Man of Iron?"

Darn it. That someone was THOR. I HATE Thor, he's just so FREAKING hard to understand. Why can't he learn to speak firetrucking ENGLISH?! But this time something seemed off about his voice. Was that… was that a hint of fear?

"Can I meet my daughter now? I swear, you bumbling fool, you call her Lady Stark ONE MORE TIME and I'LL sew YOUR lips shut!" someone snapped back.

This voice was new. It was smooth like silk with an everlasting hint of sarcasm and hate, like mine. I quickly wiped my eyes and snatched up a magazine. I interested myself in reading it, ignoring the arguing downstairs. As I was reading a particularly interesting segment about Norse Mythology that I was happily laughing at for being so wrong about Thor, heard people coming up the stairs. I have a gift of being able to recognize people by hearing their footsteps.

_Thump Thump Thump. _Thor. _Slap Slap Slap. _Dad in slippers. _Tippity Tap Tippity Tap._ New guy.

When the new guy came in, I looked him up and down. He looked like a male version of me.

"Terri, meet Loki, he's your real dad." Dad said, fear ruining his features.

I sat there with my mouth opening and closing, probably looking like a dying fish out of water. My magazine fell to the floor.

Way to break it to me slowly, dad.

"I… Nic… I… I… Curses… Why the… What the… I-I…"

Smooth, Terri, very smooth.

For the first time in my life, I had nothing to say.

**Thanks for reading. Oh and TERRI NEEDS YOUR HELP! IF TERRI DOESN'T GET ONE REVIEW IN THE NEXT MONTH SHE WILL CEASE TO EXIST! One review, that's all she needs! The first reviewer will get a PM from me telling what his/her reward is! So hurry and click that review button right underneath these words, hurry, time's ticking away! This is Anodyne the Animal, signing off with an Ok JARVIS!**


	3. Lie of a Life

Dear diary,

I have met Loki. He's really not that bad. I mean, he actually cares. Remember that bouquet of roses I got last year on my birthday? Well, that was him. And he's my real dad. My dad's not Tony or Daniel Dayway, it's actually Loki!

We're a lot alike. We both have black hair and jade green eyes, we both enjoy other people's misfortunes, and we are both blamed for things we did not do. We both also hate our siblings and Thor. He was looking for me before he was imprisoned for almost killing Thor and right before meeting the Chitauri. He was just released when Thor decided I was ready to meet my father.

We were both lied to for a large amount of our lives. Lied to about our heritage, our families ever trusting us, and about anyone loving us. Loki was told he was Asgardian, while in reality he was really a Frost Giant. I was told I was fully human, when really I was an Asgardian- Frost Giant hybrid. I have chosen to call myself "Terri Lokison" and not "Terri Lokidaughter" or anything else like that. I know that "son" is designated for boys but I like being different. I want to be connected to my biological father. I want to belong, belong in Loki's family, however messed up he or his family may be.

Sigyn is my real mom. Not Talia Dayway or any other "midgardian". Turns out Dawn and I have absolutely no blood relation, thank GOODNESS! Like Loki and Thor, Dawn and I were told we were related each other. Me related to the dumbest being in the entire universe? *"Pfft, yeah right."* Like Thor, Dawn seems to be the favorite around here.

This fact also explains why everyone hated me, why they didn't trust me, and why they didn't like or love me! I was lied to! I was used as a pawn against Loki! I was alone, and now I still am. I'm the only Frost Giant- Asgardian hybrid. I hate my confusing, stupid lie of a life.

Terri Trish Stark *"Er... lemme erase that"* Lokison


	4. Oh, the Magic of Magical Magic

**I haven't updated for a while, I know. But I have an extremely valid excuse! I was in Vietnam and barely had any Internet connection and we walked everywhere, so I basically passed out in the hotel every night. Anyway, here's the next chapter of Terri Lokison. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Once I owned the Avengers, was richer than Bill Gates, was a superhero, own a flying bear named Zeke, went back in time, got trapped in an iridescent maze, and ran a mile on the moon. Then I woke up. I guess me owning the Avengers is just as possible as the rest of that stuff. Ho hum, back to writing fanfictions.**

o0000O0000o

As I slammed my diary shut Pepper tried for the gazillionth time to drag me out of my room.

"Terri, come on out and we'll explain everything!"

"Like hell you will! You'll just tell me more lies!"

"Watch your mouth young lady!"

"GO AWAY!"

I had locked myself in my room after I made a fool of myself in front of Loki and I wasn't coming out until the world ended. Pepper gave up and stomped away. Why was it always me?! Why was I the one that was always lied to?! Throughout my life I had always felt something odd about the looks my first pair of parents gave me. It was like they expected me to kill them or something. Now I know why, but I still don't get why everyone thinks Loki's so bad.

Throughout his entire life he was used and abused by those who were meant to love and protect him. He went through cruel and unusual punishment that would probably land his dad in jail if they lived on earth. His so called "father" let his lips be sewn shut, for crying out loud! He let him be ridiculed by Asgard and made him feel below Thor. Odin caused Loki to feel like he had to prove himself. Odin was to blame for this mess.

My hands began to heat up and I looked down at them. I let out a small gasp of surprise. My hands were surrounded in a golden mist that moved like a beautiful fire. I remembered something Tony told everyone when Dawn and I first went to live with him… but what was it? Then I began to remember.

When I had just moved in with the Starks, dad… er, Tony had gone on and on about the fact that everyone should be careful around me because I may have Loki's magic (AGAIN with that guy!?) even though Dawn and I had no idea what he was talking about. I was confused and Dawn was being stupidly oblivious... Scratch that. She was being herself.

Magic, this golden mist must be magic! I closed my eyes and forced myself to remember the worst times in my life, the ones that brought me uncontrollable anger and despair. I then threw a punch with one of my hands and then opened my eyes. I couldn't believe it! There was a large smoking hole in the wall. Wow, I have to remember to be careful with this.

There was another knock at the door.

"Terri, may I talk to you for a moment?"

It was Loki. I had no intention of making him hate me too. So I quickly pulled one of my posters over the hole in the wall and opened the door, revealing a calm Loki holding two cups of steaming tea. I really hoped it was orange blossom tea with a dash of cinnamon, my favorite kind of tea. He walked over to my bed and sat down, gesturing to the empty space beside him. I sat down next to him, slowly sipping my tea, hoping it wasn't poisoned. I had no idea what this guy was actually like, I mean all I've heard about him before today was that he was completely insane, tried to destroy his home world, killed a ton of people on Earth, tried to take over the world, killed his own father, and almost killed Thor. That wasn't a very good resume to me, so don't blame me for being cautious. We stayed like that for god knows how long until finally I had enough and spoke up.

"So, you're seriously my dad?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, I am your father." He answered.

More silence. You'd think that with thirteen years of events, we would be talking non-stop, but currently, my mind was pulling a blank, and I guess his was too.

Loki finally spoke up, saying the last thing I wanted to hear.

"Did you find out how to use your magic yet?"

Even though Loki was my dad, I did didn't completely trust him just yet so I decided to play dumb. If I ever trusted him enough, I would tell him what I could do.

"My what? Why would I know how to use magic? I mean, where are we? Freaking Hogwarts? I seriously doubt you're some version of Hagrid that's about to tell me: "you're a witch Terri." Pfft, dude, what do I look like, a freaking idiot?" I answered gracefully.

I know, I know, lying to the GOD OF LIES? And in such a rude manner, too. Well I was desperate! Plus, over the years I had become an expert liar. Not everything I say is a lie though, due to the fact that I only lie as a last resort. I had to lie right now, since I wasn't thinking clearly, I was freaking out, and the consequences would be dire if I didn't get myself out of the current situation. Screw caution and logic. Then Loki stared at me. I felt like he was looking straight into my very soul, which seriously creeped me out.

"I know when people lie." He said calmly, standing up.

He walked over to the poster hiding the smoking hole, taking his sweet time. When he was right next to it he fixed me with a hard glare and placed his hand on the corner of the flimsy cardboard.

"NO! Imanigardesh!" I yelled as Loki pulled down the poster.

I had no idea where the second word came from but I had felt the rush of power that I had felt when I created the hole in the wall. I looked up at Loki. There was nothing on the wall. I looked at my hands. The golden mist was back, but this time there were sparkling tattoos that swirled in gleaming golden rivers on my arms. They seemed to be moving like little mountain streams. My eyes widened in awe. I didn't feel any pain because of the tattoos.

"W-what a-am I?" I asked, looking up at Loki.

"The reincarnation of Telma the Trustworthy. The one to bring back the tenth realm and the Great Sorcerers of The Ten Realms. My little girl is Telma's reincarnation! She is to be the leader of the new group of the greatest sorcerers that ever lived!" Loki cried with joy, running over and embracing me.

"What do you mean-?" I began, but I immediately shut my mouth.

The voice wasn't mine.

What was going on?

o0000O0000o

**Please review, it allows me to fuel my imagination machine. This is Anodyne the Animal, signing off.**


	5. I Believe We Both Need An Explanation

_**Why hello my little pineapples! I got my first boyfriend so to celebrate and to brighten all of your days (especially those who have started school) I have updated! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs, this AU, Namaria, and the plot. If you think I own anything else: "Welcome to Earth, you are obviously an alien. Please don't kill us all."**_

Dear Diary,

After my embarrassing encounter with Loki and some father- daughter bonding, Loki smuggled me off to Asgard, to tell me the full story of The Ten. Turns out my life is weirder than I ever imagined. I'm the reincarnation of some woman who was the queen of a realm that was even stronger than Asgard. A realm called Namaria. There were ten sorcerers in charge of the realm. Telma the Trustworthy, the queen, was said to be the most powerful, but they fought together, united by mutual trust and love, so the theory remains untested.

I found out that Telma can easily take over my body and communicate with me telepathically. After I fully realized who I really was, the connection was immediately made, hence my little voice change. Apparently the same is true for the other reincarnations of The Ten. As soon as they use their powers for the first time and someone tells them their true name, they will experience some sort of temporary change, showing their new connection. It could be a voice change, a hair color change, an eye color change, a skin color change, etc. She still hasn't talked to me though, which Loki said was pretty unusual.

Telma was a perfect leader in her kingdom's eyes. She was strong spirited, gentle, loving, smart, and practically perfect. She only had one deadly flaw, one flaw that could destroy an entire plan in seconds, one flaw that she hid from the world and well as she could. She could never tell a lie, break an oath, or do anything that could cause her to lose someone's trust, hence her title. That was what brought down the kingdom, or so I've heard. It could simply be a rumor.

This chick was pretty rich as well. Richer than all of Asgard! But I'm not all excited about that little tidbit. Living with Tony does that to you. Every single day he stays in his little lab tinkering away with his toys. You'd think that I'd love being rich but I absolutely hate it. I have to stay out of the public's eye since there's nothing more disastrous than being on the front page of a magazine. And that was not sarcasm. I would never want to be in a magazine. I stay out of the public's eye willingly.

When my so called "family" found out about be me… being Telma, they all looked horrified, and made excuses to leave the room. Please, Tony finished the new Iron Man suit's arm two days ago. I know Pepper finishes Tony's schedules weeks ahead of time. I don't really know about Alex and I don't really care. And Dawn can't draw anything even if her life depended on it. At least now I know I can depend on Loki. He promised that he would help me master my magic.

But I still don't get why everyone thinks I'm dangerous. Yeah, I'm certainly going to be an evil mastermind who wants to enslave the human race. Maybe I'll kill some people while I'm at it! I'm sure that would be really smart! No offence Loki.

Anyway, today Loki took me to a hidden cave in Asgard. Inside were ten above ground tombs and on the lids of each there stood a statue. Some were taller and some shorter, all of them were made of different colored stones, each of them were unique, but one of them caught my eye. This particular statue was golden statue of a young woman. She was about as tall as Loki, had long hair, a long gown with long sleeves that covered her hands, and a golden crown. She looked like she was in her late twenties. I immediately knew it was Telma.

The tomb was arranged in exactly the same way the throne room in Namaria was, according to Loki. Telma's statue stood next to a man that was a bit taller than her, had short hair, a white crown just like Telma's, and looked like he was in his late twenties as well. His statue was made of white marble and the plaque read "Jeridi the Just". He must've been her husband. He was kind of cute. I could see why she married him. In front of them were seven other statues holding scary- looking weapons and behind them stood one holding a quill pen and a book.

But why is all of this so important? And why do I seem to be the only one who doesn't know?

-Terri Trish Lokison

_**Like it? Hate it? Feel free to comment. From this point forward I will reply to all of your comments. Oh, and if I don't update for a while check out "Never Loved" which is in the same AU as this story. You'll need to know that story when I finish both stories, since both are part of a series. This is Anodyne the Animal, signing off.**_


End file.
